


The Vines of Envy

by orphan_account



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, fight me, i love this rarepair, the start of jealous!Kim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kimberly's sick of having her flowers vandalized. Thankfully, Billy comes along with a fun distraction-coaching him for a date. However, as their session moves along, it's becoming less fun for Kim-why? Is she...jealous of a mystery girl?





	The Vines of Envy

'How am I supposed to salvage this?' Kimberly wondered, kneeling in what remained of her garden and gazing in dismay at the carnage. Whether it had been a mean-spirited prank or an extremely clumsy accident, she didn't know, but she suspected the former, since someone had clearly torn through most of the soil on a bike. "First Rita destroys my float model, and now this..." she muttered exasperatedly. 

"Salutations, Kimberly. I must inquire as to why you are nearly lying prostrate in the decimated soil..." Shaken from her thoughts, she nearly jumped at the sound of Billy's voice. Brushing the dirt from her knees and the pink shorts she was wearing as she stood, she turned to appraise him. Despite the humidity, he was wearing pants and a button up shirt, which struck her as odd. 

"Hey...well, it used to be a garden. Didn't you notice all of the poor petals scattered everywhere? I'm just tired of everyone messing with my flowers, I guess. Though the kneeling might've been an over-reaction..." she admitted quietly. Billy fiddled with the collar of his shirt. "I suppose my concern for you simply narrowed my field of observation and overrode my common sense. However, I'm sincerely glad that your person is in no way harmed." 

"Thanks." Kim smiled, having sussed out the important parts of Billy's statement. "So, why are you here? Not that you aren't welcome or anything, it's just that we rarely hang out...," she shuffled a little, biting her lip, "...alone together," she finished. It was something she hardly ever thought about, but saying the words out loud made her feel lousy. She liked Billy, he was genuinely kind. It was just that they had little in common. 

"It’s quite alright. I, well, I have a date tonight, actually. I was wondering if perhaps you could appraise my apparel and potentially coach me in social graces, but if you're busy with this current event then I can simply-" 

“I’d love to!” Kim cried, cutting him off. The other guys never let her help them with stuff like that. They were probably afraid that she was going to deck them out in pink or something (which wasn't ENTIRELY true). Not to mention, it would be a fun distraction from her current stress, and it would give her a chance to start hanging out with Billy a little more.

He chuckled. “Thanks. I underestimated how enthusiastic you would be.” She smiled back at him. “No problem! You guys know that I’m the queen of fashion around here,” she teased, striking a dramatic pose in her rather casual pink shorts and white tank top. 

Billy gasped in mock surprise. “But of course! How could I forget the signature flair of our resident beauty queen?” Even though he was teasing, it sounded more sincere than it would have if any other boy had said it. Billy didn’t let loose enough to tease her very often, Kimberly mused. 

Wait, what was she doing?! Making him stand around in the absurd heat in his long sleeves and pants! She grabbed his sleeve hastily. “Come in, come in! Let’s get started before you melt out here!”

With that, he allowed her to drag him into the Hart residence. Hopefully the two of them could have a good time, no matter how his date might go later.


End file.
